Raconia
Raconia (pronounced Ray-so-nia) is the Raconian Heroes' home planet. It is in the Uronician Galaxy, next to Planet Eia (home to the Eian race). It is red with blue landscapes, and the sky is mainly red/orange. The ground, depending on the planetary region, can be multiple colours. It is about twice the size of Earth. About Raconia Raconia has vast, scolding deserts, freezing areas, and large islands. However, the planet doesn't have a group of continents in similarity with Earth. Instead, it has one large Super Continent called Racos I. Racos I is divided into 4 Regional Zones. Each area has a different name and climate. Zone 1: Nadia (pronounced nah-dia): The most technologically advanced zone on Raconia. It is similar to an urban city, with large buildings. It also contains the Raconian Capital City, Asvea. It is widely known for its friendly population and large variety of business opportunities. This was Aidraxa's home city. Zone 2: Rotciv (Pronounced Rottsiv): An extremely populated city where most of the planet gains it's energy sources, weapons and supplies. It contains the Raconian Technological Advancement Department (RTAD). Other main locations are the First National Raconian Museum, the Raconian Institute of Technology and several colleges. This was Viktolus' birth place. Zone 3: Senga: A quiet suburban zone that is known for its entertainment, foreign delicacies and importing of different valuable minerals. Agnetia was born here. Zone 4: Yllas (Pronounced Yillass): A very small farming zone that delivers most of its self grown produce to the other zones. Its people are extremely powerful, but equally peaceful. Zone 5: The Wildzone: Mostly uninhabited by intelligent life, the Wildzone is the zone with the most nature. Plants and animals reign here, however some Raconians live there in small camp-like towns. They are peaceful and intelligent, normally born in the other zones but moved away from the bustling cities. The History of Raconia Raconia was formed when the first spark of Nova Energy was generated and it grew to a large ball. It started bringing different rocks together to form a bare, rocky surface, with on small, barely visible crack. Eventually, some energy escaped from the energy core and it generated pure energy creatures. The first Raconians in Supernova form. The natures and grasslands of Raconia were created as a result of the nova energy reaching the surface. A few millennia later, the Supernova beings evolved into modern Raconians. The Raconians learned, invented, and became more and more intelligent. Eventually, the Eian race saw their intergalactic neighbours being more advanced than them, and set out to steal their technology. They failed, instead starting the legendary war of the Raconian and Eian races, that still rages to this day. The Mystery of the Core Not much is known about the Raconian Core, only that it is inaccessible. It is the most powerful energy source in the galaxy, quite possibly the universe. Sometimes things come directly from the core, such as the Novosphix, a deadly alien menace made entirely from Nova Energy. It was destroyed by a legendary Raconian warrior, Thorgost. Other Species Raconians are the dominant species of the planet, but they are far from the only one. There are many plant and animalistic creatures roaming the Wildzones, and there are also living elements. * Sporax- Deadly, fast and savage, the Sporax is a 6 ft tall goblin like creature, with claws, fangs and pointy ears. it is believed that this creature inspired Aidraxa's Goblon transformation. * Lyfetere (Pronounced li-fett-er)- A large plant that consumes animals and small beings. * Orthen- Large boar-like creates that have large spines on their backs. Often kept as pets. Category:Planets Category:Locations